Fiesta Frácaso
by Crossing Worlds
Summary: A la hora de la comida en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Uraraka, surge el tema de la fiesta del año pasado organizada por Deku. Este dice qué fue un frácaso a pesar de ser aprobada por la cumpleañera. ¿Qué dificultades tuvo el año pasado?
1. ¿Qué frácaso?

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Este año no obtuve ideas para fics navideños; pero les traigo este pequeño regalo para ustedes y para Uraraka.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Secuela de Retrasando el verde.**

*** Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi y del estudio BONES.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

El mes de Diciembre es el más tranquilo del año en este mundo de superpoderes. Puedes pasar tiempo en familia fuera de tu casa sin algun temor de ser asaltado, pues el número de profesionales aumenta para las fiestas.

Ahora en U.A se esta llevando una fiesta, luego de una posada semanas antes de navidad, llega el cumpleaños de Uraraka el 27 de diciembre.

Dentro del salón donde es la fiesta la gente se divierte.

Listones, globos, el arbol de navidad, mesas con botanas, buena iluminación, etc.

Habia de todo, se le puede calificar como la fiesta del siglo.

Se le bajo un poco a la música para comer tranquilamente.

_-"Oigan, ¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Bakugo?"_

_-"La ultima vez qué lo vi fue en la mañana justo cuando se fue con Todoroki y Yaoyorozu por unos minutos"_

Los 2 mencionados se mirarón unos segundos mientras recordaban lo ocurrido hace horas.

* * *

[ Horas antes ]

_-"Por ultimo les tocara a Todoroki, Yaoyorozu y a Kachaan acomodar los listones"_

_-"¡No quiero hacer nada y menos con ellos 2!"_

_-"Oh vamos, coopera"_

_-"¡NO!"_

_-"Bakugo, ¿Puedes acompañarnos por unos minutos?, a solas"_

_-"Solo si dejan de molestar"_

Los 3 fuerón a un lugar al qué nadie fuera. La oficina ubicada al lado de la de Present Mic.

Al entrar, no fue sorpresa que Bakugo maldiciera a todos en el planeta, cosa qué colmo la paciencia de Todoroki y lo congelo.

_-"¡¿Pero qué mierda?!, ¡Descongelame!"_

_-"Lo haremos cuando madures, ja, como si ese dia llegara" _La azabache creo una cinta a prueba de ruido y se la coloca al rubio en la boca. No se escuchaba ningun ruido de este. _-"Vaya no pense ver el momento en qué te callaras por unos segundos" _Se burlo.

Posteriormente le puso guantes de acero super resistente a prueba de altas temperaturas creados por Hatsume y terminarón atandolo.

Luego de qué el bicolor derretia el hielo, cerrarón la puerta y regresarón con el resto de la clase.

* * *

_-"Bu.. Bueno, nos dijo qué eramos mierda de extras y se fue. De todas formas estamos mejor sin el. Suena muy egoista de mi parte; pero es la verdad"_

_-"El no tuvo toda la culpa del frácaso del año pasado"_

_-"¿Qué frácaso?, a mi me encanto la fiesta del año pasado de parte de Deku"_

_-"Me alegra qué digas eso; pero hasta el dia de hoy sigo pensando en qué fue un completo desastre"_

_-"¿Porqué?"_

_-"¿No recuerdas Kaminari?"_

_-"No, creo haber llegado tarde en esa ocasión"_

_-"Tal vez haya sido un desastre; aunque de esos de los qué dan risa con solo acordarte de ellos"_

_-"Es cierto, bien, dejenme recordar como fue la organización de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Uraraka del año pasado"_

* * *

**Corto; pero quería publicar aunque sea algo para navidad.**

**El viernes publico el capítulo 2.**

**No tengo la menor idea de qué pasa en la aplicación de , escribi esto como 4 veces porqué no respetaba el como escribia. Lo unico positivo es qué es más... ¡MÁS! sencillo el pase de escena.**

**Si les gusto me gustaria pedirles qué le den a favorito, siguiendo, comenten qué les parecio y recomienden.**

**¡Felices fiestas!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. El año pasado

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Feliz cumpleaños a nuestra querida Uraraka de parte de todos sus fans. Qué se la pase genial junto a su familia y amigos,** **qué logre sus metas y qué logre ganar el amor de Deku.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***** **Secuela de Retrasando el Verde**

***** **Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi y el estudio BONES.**

**Aclarado y dicho esto...**

**¡Qué comienze la historia!**

* * *

[ El año pasado ]

_-"Uraraka siempre fue alguien qué te levanta el animo cuando lo ocupas, al ver como tenia problemas y qué se aproximaba su cumpleaños, decidi organizar la mejor fiesta del mundo pues ella se lo merecía" _

Vemos a Uraraka sentada en una cama de la enfermería.

_-"Por suerte tengo este medicamento para aliviar toda clase de malestar estomacal" _

_-"Gracias Recovery Girl, me siento mucho mejor" _

_-"Solo recuerdame, ¿Qué fue lo qué te paso?" _

_-"Compre unos hot-dogs en mal estado" _

_-"La gente cuyo oficio es vender comida en la calle debe tener mucho cuidado en la higiene en como trabaja. Creo qué tu caso es el número 3 en esta semana" _

_-"Cierto; pero yo tampoco me fije en eso y me comi demasiados" _

Fuera de la enfermería se hallaban Tsuyu, Deku y Sato.

_-"Pobre Ochacko, ultimamente a tenido mala suerte, kero"_

_-"El otro dia se puso enferma por unos dulces de Mineta"_

_-"Fuera de eso, tambien a tenido problemas para estudiar y creo qué debe pagar urgentemente la renta de su apartamento"_

_-" Ojala todo se resuelva pronto, asi pueda disfrutar navidad y su cumpleaños tranquilamente" _

_-"Se qué saldra de esta y cuando se resuelva todo. Yo le tendre lista la mejor fiesta del mundo" _

_-" ¿Estas seguro Midoriya?, kero, es mucha responsabilidad el organizar fiestas, kero, Iida y Momo han tenido demasiadas complicaciones en las fieatas organizadas hasta la fecha" _

_-"Yo quiero hacerlo y lo hare todavía mejor por Uraraka"_

* * *

[ 27 de diciembre del año pasado ]

La clase estaba lista para dejar el lugar como nuevo y lleno de vida.

Midoriya le habia pedido ayuda a Recovery Girl para avisarles si Uraraka llegara al lugar, la enfermera se hallaba cerca de la entrada de la escuela revisando unos cahorros de otro estudiante.

_-"Comenzemos con lo fácil, inflar los globos"_

_-" La bolsa qué trajiste contiene 50 globos con el grabado de: Lamento tu perdida"_

_-"¡¿Qué?!, dejame verlos... es verdad, oh, ese señor me estafo"_

_-"No te deprimas, solo viene de un lado, creo qué nadie lo va a notar"_

_-"De acuerdo, prosigamos con... aguarda, ¿Donde estan Kachaan y Kaminari?"_

_-"El primero nos mando al diablo y en cuanto a Kaminari, pues se quedo dormido"_ Cuando Yaoyorozu dijo eso del chico electríco, la chica de buena audición se enojo cómicamente.

_-"¡Le dije a ese estúpido qué no llegara tarde, el tiene las velas y casi todo!"_

_-"Parece no prestarte atención"_

Jirou le arroja sus auriculares a Mineta para callarlo y va hacia la puerta.

_-"¡Ahh!"_ grita de frustación. _-"Voy por el"_

_-"Lo siento Midoriya, mejor voy con ella para evitar alguna muerte"_

_-"Tranquila, cuento con Iida en caso de qué algo salga mal"_

_-"Trataremos de volver en menos de media hora tambien si es posible traemos a Bakugou para ayudar"_

Mientras Deku se despedia de Yaoyorozu y Jirou. Ya todos habian terminado de inflar globos. Seguían las mesas y manteles.

_-"Dejen los globos de este lado para seguir con las mesas, ¿Mina?, ¿Conseguiste las mesas?"_

_-"Aquí estan Midori, son de las grandes, solo hay qué ponerlas en su lugar"_

_-"Gracias, Mineta, ¿Traes los manteles?"_

_-"Ammm, no"_

_-"¿Porqué?"_

_-"Ayer fue el especial de navidad de las profesionales con tacones, todas se veian sexys y sensuales"_

Tsuyu golpea a Mineta por pervertido e irresponsable mientras Iida trataba de hacer reaccionar a Midoriya quien se puso rojo.

_-"Estoy bien Iida, gracias. Bueno, no tenemos manteles; pero debe haber alguien quien nos preste"_

_-"Las tiendas estan cerradas y Yaoyorozu no esta, ¿Quien puede prestarnos manteles?"_

_-"Tal vez Present Mic tenga un par, recuerdo qué tiene de todo para su programa de radio, ya vuelvo"_

* * *

Casi queda sordo cuando toca la puerta.

_-"¡YEAHH!, ¡ADELANTE!"_

_-"Hola Present Mic, ¿Tiene manteles qué me pueda prestar, porfavor?"_

_-"¡POR SUPUESTO AMIGO!"_

_-"(Me estoy quedando sordo)"_

Si el heroe profesional ya gritaba a todo pulmón, su oficina tenia música navideña a todo volúmen. Tal vez sea por eso qué nadie anda por aquí.

Deku le agradecia la ayuda al heroe y fue al baño para limpiarse la sangre de los oidos. Al volver al salón se encontro un desorden.

Hagakure y Sato discutian por el pastel quemado qué preparaba el ultimo. Ella presiono un botón y se quemo todo.

Mina le gritaba a Mineta por romper una pata de una de las mesas, este pone una de sus esferas para pegarla al piso; pero magicamente se rompen todas las patas.

A Ojiro se le cayo la escalera y golpeo a Dark Shadow quien golpea al de la cola. Tokoyami intenta detenerlo.

_-"Midoriya qué bueno qué volviste, todos se volvierón locos"_

_-"¡Chicos, porfavor no peleen, todo sera desorden si peleamos!"_

Las peleas cesarón, lo malo era qué solo contaban con 1 hora antes de qué llegue Uraraka.

_-"No queda mucho tiempo, Kirishima, ayudame a sostener la escalera porfavor, yo me encargo de los listones"_

* * *

_-"¡Me las van a pagar!"_

_-"Ya te dije Bakugo, ocupamos la ayuda de todos"_

Las chicas volvian a U.A junto a Bakugo y Kaminari. El primero dando amenazas de muerte y el segundo todo golpeado por Jirou por quedarse dormido.

Al llegar notan a Recovery Girl sujetando un cahorro adorable.

_-"¡ohh!, ¡Qué adorable!"_

_-"¿Podemos acariciarlos?"_

_-"Claro, solo tengan cuidado pues..."_

_-"¡Bah!, ¡Son estupidos!"_ Este le pega con sus dedos a un cachorro y este enojado lo muerde.

_-"¡Oh no!"_

_-"No te basta con lastimar a las personas, ¡Ahora tambien lastimas animales!"_

Este se voltea mostrando espuma en la boca.

_-"¿Bakugo?"_

_-"Esto es malo, uno de los cahorros fue de los pocos animales en ganar kosei"_

_-"¿Y cual tiene?"_

_-"Rabia, si muerde a alguien cuando se enoja, la persona afectada tendra rabia"_

_-"¡LLAMEN AL PERRERO!"_

_-"¡PERO ES BAKUGO!"_

_-"¡CON MAYOR RAZÓN, CORRAN!"_

Bakugo perdio el control en si mismo por la rabia y su temperamento. Comenzo a perseguir a todos, mientras causaba destrozos, tambien mordia cosas y las arrojaba.

_-"¡Perro malo!, ¡Atrás!" _Kaminari intento asustarlo con un encendedor; pero Bakugo fue hacia el con una vela. _-"¡Atrás!"_

La vela ahora estaba encendida.

Recovery Girl guardo a los perritos en una jaula para qué no salieran lastimados, luego saco una jeringa.

_-"Aquí esta la cura, detenganlo"_

* * *

Si bien el lugar seguia siendo un desorden, era menos a comparación de hace rato.

_-"¿Me pregunto cuando llegaran las chicas con Denki?, necesitamos las cosas qué el prometio traer"_

Se escucharón gritos, la puerta se abrio por Kaminari corriendo y llorando cómicamente mientras era perseguido por un Bakugo con rabia y una vela encendida en la boca.

A donde fuera el de las explosiones dejaba un desastre y en el peor de los casos fuego de la vela.

Cuando se fuerón los 2 se calmarón las cosas.

_-"Esto es un frácaso"_

_-"Podemos arreglarlo antes de qué llegue Uraraka, hay qué continuar; pero me pueden pasar la escalera porfavor"_ Deku para evitar caer al suelo se sostubo de un ventilador de techo. La escalera le callo encima a Kirishima, por suerte activo su kosei para evitar daños.

_-"Aquí esta amigo"_

Nadie sabia qué la puerta se abriría otra vez.

* * *

_-"Deku me pidio venir hasta dentro de una hora; pero necesito mis cosas para arreglarme un poco"_

Uraraka llego antes de lo previsto, dejo sus cosas en la oficina de Recovery Girl el otro dia y las necesitaba para peinarse mejor y tal vez ponerse un poco de maquillaje.

La escuela parecia vacia a excepción de Present Mic cantando a todo pulmón y unos perritos en la enfermería.

_-"¡Qué lindos!, quisiera tener un perrito"_

_-"¡Ahhhh!"_

Cerca de alli estaba Kaminari corriendo, luego Bakugo ladrando, Jirou siguiendolos junto a Yaoyorozu vestida de perrero y Recovery Girl con una jeringa en la mano y una red en la otra.

_-"¡Qué no escape!"_

A Uraraka se le hizo raro; pero no le importo. Decidio ir a uno de los salónes para peinarse. Abrio una de las puertas y se escucho un estruendo.

_-"¡OH NO, MIDORIYA!"_

Aterrada entro para ver a Deku tirado en el piso, parece qué se golpeo la cabeza con la escalera.

_-"¡Deku!"_

_-"Estoy bi..en, lamento qué tu fiesta fuera un frácaso"_ Dijo para luego desmayarse.

Esta muy triste ve el esfuerzo de su amigo.

_-"Sor... sorpresa"_ dijerón todos sin animos. Uno de los globos se desinflo por arte de magia y cayo en la cara de Deku.

_-"¿Lamento tu perdida?"_

* * *

[ Presente ]

_-"Eso fue lo qué paso el año pasado"_

_-"si, ya me acorde"_

_-"Esta bien, si fue un frácaso; pero eso no deja de lado el qué lo hayas hecho por mi. Por eso yo te organize la fiesta de cumpleaños, yo tambien tube imprevistos y problemas; pero logre salir adelante dandote un gran resultado y lo mismo paso contigo. Primero fue un frácaso y luego un exito. Gracias Deku"_

_-"Feliz cumpleaños Uraraka"_

La fiesta fue exitosa esta vez y continuo de forma divertida para todos, incluso para Present Mic quien cantaba cerca de alli, ignorando el letrero de: Cuidado con el perro.

* * *

**¡Me dio mucha risa escribir a Bakugo con rabia XD!**

**¿Qué les parecio este fanfic?**

**Feliz cumpleaños Uraraka por nacer el 27 de diciembre. Tambien a Rin de Blue Exorcist** **a quien le juro hacerle un fanfic el próximo año sin falta XD.**

**Si les gusto denle a favorito, comenten y recomienden.**

**¡Felices fiestas!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
